marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Octopus' Tentacles
Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Dr. Otto Octavius was a lab assistant to Norman Osborn and secretly a spy for Osborn's business rival, Justin Hammer. He was caught in a lab accident (the same one that turns Norman into the Green Goblin), grafting his traditional metal arms onto his body. After this incident, he was able to communicate with these mechanical arms via telepathy. He modified his arms to have the power to morph into different shapes. Overtime it is revealed that the Oz Formula gave him a form of Ferrokinesis; the ability to manipulate metal. He created a new set of arms out of metal scraps and battled both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman before being knocked out. How similar or dissimilar his power is to that of Magneto is still unknown. Octopus could mentally control these mechanical arms, even when they were miles away. Spider-Man film series (Earth-96283) In the ''Spider-Man 2'' movie, the tentacles are different. In the movie, they attach to his nervous system along his spinal cord and he controls them mentally from the start. They also have a degree of artificial intelligence Dr. Otto Octavius controls this with an inhibitor chip, but when the chip is destroyed in his accident (caused when the "sun" he creates becomes unstable, and a large "flare" from it strikes him in the back, giving him a huge electric shock that melts the tentacles' attachments to his spine), they are able to control his mind and drive him to rebuild his failed fusion device. The tentacles' influence combined with the loss of his wife and his failure is what makes Doc Ock evil in the movie, rather than him simply becoming (possibly) insane due to brain damage from the accident as he does in the comics. Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Earth-92131) Like in the mainstream reality Dr. Otto Octavius created a fusion experiment, using four metal tentacles. When the experiment explodes, Octavius' arms were permanently stuck on his back. He then used them to battle Spider-Man. Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Earth-11983) In the series finale of this show, Doctor Octopus does not appear, but among the other Spider-Men from different realities was a Spider-Men with metallic tentacles and sunglasses like Doc Ock's. He explained it was a "souvenir from my last fight with Doctor Octopus". The Spectacular Spider-Man (Earth-26496) Dr. Otto Octavius has four-set of tentacles on his back much like the ones his other versions have, though they are more like his movie self's than any other. The tentacles, or "arms" as they've been more commonly called, are controlled via a neural transmitter chip which which has been fused into his spinal cord. The tentacles allow for multitasking and have a considerable amount of superhuman strength, never tiring as he tells Spider-Man in their first battle. However, during Octavius' first episode as Dr. Octopus, had a problem with maintaining power to his tentacles for prolonged periods of time, though he appears to have solved this problem by his next appearance. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) (Earth-TRN123) Dr. Otto Octavius is physically paralysed and entirely dependent on his tentacles to move following a lab accident which Norman Osborn saved him from. He has an unclean appearance with long hair, wears an apparatus similar to an iron lung, and the tips of his tentacles can convert into various weapons. | CurrentOwner = Parker Industries, Stilt-Man | PreviousOwners = Carolyn Trainer, Luke Carlyle, Peter Parker, Goblin Nation, Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Otto Octavius Equipment Category:New Warriors Equipment Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Punisher Equipment